


031. Death

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: Dean makes it out of Heaven.





	1. Home

Dean landed in a place with melting snow of all friggen things.  
“You couldn’t have taken me closer to California.”  
“I am not used to this form yet, my powers are limited for my vessels safety, this process is supposed to take weeks if not months of training and assimilation into this form I had a week to convince my vessel to say yes, and then a day to find you in heaven. I could only follow my brother’s astral trail. His Vessel apparently resides in this town.”  
“Yeah this town that is not California” Dean looked around the boring street block of cookie cutter houses and minivans. Walking up to a car dean examined the licence plate “Minnesota, 10 000 lakes. Just Great.”  
“My apologies Dean.” the gravelly voiced angel just stared at him.   
“I am guessing you can’t take me to California.”  
The Angel didn’t even blink, and it was getting creepy how he just stared “No, I don’t know the logistics of flying in this realm yet.” Castiel turned around and started walking and on his fifth step disappeared.  
“Hey god your kids suck” Dean mumbled before looking around and deciding which van will get him less noticed the silver on or the gray one. Rolling his eyes he just decided the one parked behind a fence will do.   
In a car and quickly finding the freeway Dean stopped to phone Talia from a pay phone, getting the voicemail, she never answered unknown numbers, dean left a message. “Hey Tals, uhh I am back, I was in Heaven apparently, Michael kidnapped me I am in Minnesota I don’t have anything so I stole a car, just wanted to tell you I am safe, see you in a couple of days.” Dean hung up and started his journey west.   
It took 7 hours to get to bobby’s and a half hour to convince Bobby that Dean was himself, it took Peter tackling him and kissing him senseless that Bobby relented that okay maybe it was Dean… Maybe. Dean was confirmed Dean, when Peter punched Dean on the shoulder, causing Dean to whine about being Fragile.   
“You are not Fragile, Why did you call my sister, and not me?” Peter demanded.  
“Tals is like the dispatch, she can get a hold of Uncle Noah, Bobby, and you. Who is supposed to be in Canada right now, why aren’t you in Canada?”  
“Erik went, a missing pack mate takes precedence over any meeting.” Peter was still frowning at Dean. “Why were you kidnapped?”  
“I found out that Michael had done quite a lot of tinkering with little star, the kid is actually stealing Meat suits grace. He’s Michael ace in the hole in some deluded card game concerning the human race, there’s a cycle like Mortal Kombat, good vs evil type fight. And it’s scheduled and whoever wins the war decided the fate of our souls. So far the angels are undefeated, Michael always wins.” Dean rummaged around Bobby’s and Peters research area and grabbed the book they couldn’t make heads or tail out of, they looked at Dean curiously. “I coded it, I didn’t want Mikey to find it, Little Stars powers are all locked up, and only Michael is supposed to be able to unlock them,” Dean started pulling out books he must have got the information from,” Remember when he was two and we had to call Michael to sort him out, well apparently that wasn’t supposed to happen, the kid fought through a power blocker, Michael added one and strengthened the previous blocker, also gave the kid ADHD.” Dean pointed to a ripped and faded script about the great flood to kill the hybrid children of the angels and humans. “It’s because the kid is stealing his mother’s grace at an alarming rate, and Meat suit being a Nephilim from a lower level angel it’s easy for him to overpower her. From my understanding Meat Suit turned to drugs some time ago, and when She was so out of it, Michael convinced a demon to go in and take over that’s why there is no missing person’s report, no family, nothing on Meat Suit. Hell we don’t even know her name, she could be a little older than Little Star or so old she just wanted to kill herself.”  
“So what is Stiles?” Bobby asked.  
“That I haven’t found out yet, but for some reason as powerful as Little Star is Michael can control him so absolutely that he doesn’t follow the same rules as other Nephilim.” Dean started grabbing his clothes that he left at Bobby’s and found his three dead cellphones tucked in a sock a pair of pants and one in a jacket.   
“Well at least Michael gave everything back” Peter chuckled as Dean untangled his gun clip from a pair of boxers. “Why he hid them amongst your clothing is beyond me.”  
“Probably so you wouldn’t find them.” Dean shrugged he was going to ignore all angel behaviour it was better for his sanity. “We are waiting for these to charge,” Dean held up his phones “and then me and you are going to Cali.”  
“No, we are spending the night its 11 o’clock at night, we will leave first thing in the morning.”  
“Listen to pretty boy, Dean-o, killing yourself due to exhaustion won’t help Stiles any.” Bobby pulled out the sleeping bags, and mats and threw them at Dean who started pouting. “I will phone John tomorrow after you have left telling him his angel buddy kidnapped you.”  
Dean glared, but relented and started laying out the bedding in the living room, the familiar routine calmed him a bit, as he slowly agreed to the plan laid out before him. “Fine, but we are leaving as soon as that sun even thinks of rising.” Dean stares at Peter until he agrees.   
Bobby watched as Peter and Dean curled around each other. “Good night you idjits,” he said fondly before turning off the light “and No funny Business.”  
“I plomise” Peter said as Dean laughed   
“I heard that” Bobby yelled from down the hall, and started mumbling, probably about stupid kids. Causing Dean and Peter to laugh even more. It was good to be home Dean thought as their giggles died off, and he snuggled closer to Peter, Dean drifted off to sleep to the sound of Peters heart beat and breathing, the familiar creaking metal of the wreck yard, and the odd noises the house settling around them usually made.


	2. Messages for Dean

Dean may have been more tired than he thought as the sun was up and he was alone in a nest of blankets, what woke him though was his three buzzing phones Peter must’ve turned on for him. Peter and Bobby were mumbling in the kitchen about waking him up because Breakfast was ready. Slowly stretching and getting up from the floor Dean looks around the room, glares at his phone “I’m up, thanks by the way I wanted an early start” Dean says into their general Direction.

“Dean your Happy Heart came back” Dean startled at that, and Bobby looked confused. “…and your breathing was off, last night, you had all the signs of feinting.” Peter glared at his now very still hunter.

“What? I was in a room that provided everything, I was there for what three weeks tops I know my body’s limits, especially because my Happy Heart.” That phrase again made bobby mumble it quietly to himself.

“Dean, it’s been a month Cora’s Birthday was a couple days ago.” Peter guided a very shocked Dean to the table and pushed him down. “And to answer you bobby Dean’s Happy Heart was what Derek called Dean’s heart murmur. He actually grew out of it, but under duress and strain it comes back.”

“How did I lose a week, I never felt starved or sleep deprived, nor did it ever feel that I over slept. Peter I know what all those feel like. I know what not eating for a day feels like.”

“Dean, calm down. You are here now, how you are here I don’t know but we can fix things, now eat your food.” Peter glared until Dean was eating. 

“How did you escape Heaven?” Bobby asked 

“Another Angel, the big man himself sent him saying that events are happening faster than expected. So this angel got tasked to help me, he bailed me out of Heaven took me to Minnesota of all fucking places and left. “

“Minnesota?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, apparently Mike’s vessel lives there, it was a bloody kid around Laura’s age.”

“We were wondering about the Vessel, John was obviously himself, and you have never said yes to Michael unless it involved helping Little Star. I’ll figure this out you boys get on the road, if things are happening faster than the big man himself could predict then it’s best we move even faster.” Bobby shooed them out quickly tossing Peter the bags and dean his phones also shoving keys at them for one of the cars Dean rebuilt in his spare time.

“I am driving first” Peter takes the keys out of Dean’s pocket “you listen to your phone messages and if I get tired we will switch.”

“Okay.” Dean relented he was rather curious about the messages.

The first message on his regular phone was Bobby, asking if Dean could look into some more information on the kitsune and why there are many different B types versus the rare A type, while he was in California. Dean stared confused at his phone. “Michael had sound clips he played so for Bobby it was ‘Hey Bobby, I am on my way to see Little Star’. He phoned back a week or so later and got your voice mail.” Peter answered Dean’s unasked question. 

“Oh” Was all Dean said before the next message played. It was a worried Peter ‘Dean what’s going on, why can’t you come, are you in danger.” Dean wanted an explanation for this one so hung up on his voicemail. 

“We phoned you, to tell you Meat Suit is acting like Cloudia rather convincingly and to my knowledge still is, we all fell for it except Stiles he won’t go near her. Our stock reply, was you were on a hunt, and wouldn’t be able to make it out to California. Then we were hung up on.” Peter clenched the steering wheel and it creaked under the pressure. “I phoned back right away, because when it comes to your sibling you always come running. You didn’t even give us a time line to work with. I knew there was something wrong. Then I phoned your hunting phone, and as a last resort I phoned our phone.” Peter unclenched his hands when he felt Deans hand on his arm. “You always answer me or little star and all I got was your voice mail.” Dean pulled Peters hand into his own claws and all. “I didn’t know what happened or if something got you. I didn’t know anything, no one knew anything. I booked a flight to South Dakota and lurked around Bobby’s for a few days until your Father left.” Dean didn’t resist Peter as his had was pulled toward Peters mouth full of fangs. Wasn’t worried as Peter’s eyes glowed blue, knowing in his almost beta form that Peters senses were heightened even further. That at this moment Peter was listening to his heart, his breathing, and smelling Dean’s specific scent and also his Chemo signals of anxiety. “I lost you, and there was no way to find you.” 

“I will always return to you.” Dean spoke steadily and clearly.

“And I to you.” Peter responded as he slowly relaxed again but didn’t let go of Dean’s hand as their arms relaxed to rest on the centre console. Dean redialed his voicemail. 

The third message was from John, ‘Dean, phone me back tell me what has you if you can, I will find you, even I know you haven’t been able to get in contact with Sam, so I don’t know what this whole being with your brother business is.’  
“He phoned you to tell you about a potential hunt, by mine and bobby’s estimate you had been gone for about two weeks at this point, your voice told him that you were with your brother so you won’t be back and to go on the hunt without you. He apparently was shocked and decided to give you time with Sam, but then phoned back the next day because that was out of character for both of you, and got your voicemail, obviously” Peter quickly explained this as the voice gave the voice stamp and phone number of the fourth voicemail. 

‘ Dean, Hi, uhh I know you said you were going to be busy for a while and might not answer, but I need you here, Mieczyslaw needs you, Claudia seems to be getting better mentally but physically, …’ Noah trailed off and sighed. ‘Dean it’s not good, the doctors already had the talk about being prepared and just, we need you here with us, you are a part of this family, I just think you should be here.’ Dean heard the grief and crying, and once more cursed that angel for making his uncle go through this again. ‘Call me as soon as you get this kiddo.’ Another calming breath could be heard ‘I love you son, talk to you later yeah.” Dean was stunned, and was about to phone right away when Sammy’s voice started up.

‘Hey, Dean, uhh It’s me Sam, Dad just made me call you , said you would tell me a lie as to why you couldn’t come here, I told him that you haven’t tried to contact me in months, he actually hit me and told me to phone anyway, he ran took off to California as soon as he heard you tell me that you are in the middle of a research binge with Bobby and can’t really talk now, Dad told me to try again and as he predicted we got your voicemail. I sat here for an hour and decided to try again to tell you I didn’t tell him about the Hales, or your boyfriend. “Dean looked up at that one, and Peter shrugged causing Dean to glare. That was Peters I know but I’m not telling motion. “But I will answer if you want to call me, let me know you’re okay. Please Dean, I... never mind.” The line went silent and Dean heard a sigh before Sam hung up.  
“I guess he does care.” Peter mused.

“Of course he cares, I’m his brother you ass.” Dean looked down at his phone again, as the next message started playing. ‘You never said your father was a functioning alcoholic and the most arrogant man ever.’ Talia’s voice rang out clear over his phone and Dean laughed at his father’s description. ‘Poor Derek has been cleaning your Cabin for the last half hour because he tore the place apart looking for “clues” ’, the air quotes were audible in Talia’s voice, ‘Derek also just yelled to tell you that he appreciates you keeping his pictures he drew but why did you have to display them on the wall’ Dean kinda blushed when Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Dean mumbled that he only puts up his favorites of all the kids. ‘Anyway, you better come back soon. I know your alive I just can’t feel you. So Please Dean come back to us. I love you hunny, don’t worry about Stiles, he is with the Whitmore’s that talisman you gave young Matthews is still proudly around his boys neck, and Stiles now only visits his mother with Jackson in tow.” Dean sighed in relief happy that his brother was intelligent enough to know what to do. ‘Now come back to us that is an order from you Alpha.’ Talia’s call ended as abruptly as it began.  
“My Dad met your sister, I wish I could have seen that meeting.”

“Me too” agreed peter but their grins faded as Noah’s voice came through Deans phone.

‘Dean, I know you’re missing, John came by and was asking where you were, he told me not to involve law enforcement, but a few of the boys are putting out feelers anyway, phone me okay when you can. You have to be okay, I can’t lose one of my boys.’ Dean once again heard the exhaustion in his uncle voice. ‘Please come back safe.’ The phone call ended very abruptly. 

Too soon another frantic voice came through this one was Cloudia. **‘Hey weechester you better get your hunter ass here now. I have been trapped for an entire god damned month and that ….’** The voice changed to a normal tone _‘Dean you can’t save everyone, I know that but you didn’t even tr….’_ The frantic voice came back. **‘… has a plan to get my Mischief alone, she cut off the Demon powers keeping the body moving, I…’** the voice changed again _‘ you might have been able to prevent this Dean if you just Tried.’_ It switched back to Cloudia **‘She is convincing the good Sherriff to give her some time with my son to say good bye, she plans to kil’** Dean was getting dizzy listening to the two switch back and forth _‘remember that Dean your little brothers blood will be on your hands.’_ Laughing started and ended abruptly **‘I don’t want Mischief to know what it’s like to kill just yet, he is still a child.’** The message abruptly stopped, and Dean frowned as he processed the last message. 

“That was definitely not a good sign.” Dean continued to stare at his phone as the robotic voice told him his messages were over.

“We definitely should not stop then,” Peter looked at their clenched hands, Dean probably didn’t even realize he tightened his hand during the message, but Peter did, and that means he had to fix it “We will go defend our pack, me and you against them all, we will defend our pup” Peter brought Deans hand to his mouth and kissed the tenseness away. 

“I hope your right Pete” Dean looked at Peters profile as he drove onward.

“Course I am, I am always right.” Peter grinned a grin that only came out when the promise of blood was given, and that smile alone made Dean feel they could conquer Heaven, Hell, and everything on this earth. So as Peter drove as fast as he could without getting stopped, though with his senses he could detects officers better than any tech out there. Dean prayed to someone that it will be all right


	3. Driving to Cali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, and Peter Drive all the way to California.

Dean Phoned the Sherriff after he relaxed from the last message, it rang for a long time before finally getting an answer “Oh god Dean your safe.” Noah mumbled thank god for a while “Dean … It’s not okay , Claudia’s dead, I don’t know what happened, Stiles was with her. I don’t know what to do, but thank god your safe.”

“Uncle Noah, I am on my way there, just call Talia, she will help, is Stiles okay?”

“I don’t know, I was on a call, they won’t let me see them. Dean what do I do?”

“Noah, come on Uncle Breathe. Call Talia, and the nurse the nice one. They will help, Talia with Claudia, and the Nurse will tell you what up with Stiles. Okay I will be there maybe early morning to afternoon tomorrow okay.” 

“Yeah, I can do that, okay. Phone Talia and Melissa. I can do this.” His uncle seemed to be responding favourably to the orders. 

“Good, I will be there, Uncle, you are not alone.” Noah hung up. “fuck.” Dean looked at peter who looked just as worried “ FUCK.” Dean screamed. 

“Dean, come on we need to get you a suit, and we need to eat as well lets calm down a bit.”

“We can’t stop, we have to get there now.”

“Dean Winchester it is either shopping for a suit now and eating, or shopping for a suit with Talia Later and being lectured about your health again.”

“.. but.” 

“No, we are close to Rapid city, and we will stop and get our bearings, this isn’t a hunt Dean, your Uncle just lost his wife, Cloudia is Dead or in Hell, we have to figure out which, either way Meatsuit is exactly that now, a dead meat suit. We have time, but you can’t go in there rushing to save a day that has already passed. That won’t help your Uncle or our pup.” Peter argued. Peter also wanted to suggest flying the rest of the way.

Dean started fiddling with his sleeve, before furiously wiping a tear from his face. Peter’s nose flared as the scent of tears and guilt permeated the car. “Sorry” Dean mumbled in the smallest voice Peter has ever heard, Peter didn’t know what Dean was apologizing for. Peter looked at his Boyfriend, his mate, the only reason he kept his status as his alpha’s second. 

“Never apologize to me, darling, I will assume the worst.” Peter grinned trying to break whatever self-hating spiral Dean found himself in.

“Why, do I need a new suit? I will only wear it once, can’t we go to like a Thrift store.” Peter Growled in response to that suggestion then glared at Dean. “Oh fine, don’t flash your eyes at me.” Seemingly breaking the mood Peter started to pull off the freeway and headed hopefully towards a burger joint, or even better a diner to get Dean a pie. 

Getting Dean to eat a burger was easy, bringing up anything to do with flying was difficult. “Dean, I think Flying the rest of the way is a goo…”

“Hard no, if I wanted to be stuck in a metal death trap I would let a demon get me and tell bobby to lock me up in his panic room.”

“what is his panic room?”

“… uhh the big iron room with two sprinklers on has a saline solution and the other holy water.” Dean stared at Peter expecting recognition do dawn on his face, “ you were there for a month and he didn’t force you into that thing on the full moon, man he must really like you.”

“He puts salt and holy water into all my drinks.” Peter raised a brow “I don’t think he likes me.”

“Nah, that’s why I’ve been drinking beer since I was like 12, the salt just makes it bubble more, welcome to the Family Peter, Bobby likes you enough to make sure you are always you.” Dean grinned “it’s how he shows his love.” 

Peter looked disbelieving at Dean “well let me show my love for you, and get you properly attired for a funeral, then you are napping in the car because we will have to drive constantly to make your morning of tomorrow deadline.” 

Getting the suit was okay, Dean did it with minimal fussing, napping was another story because he refused to recline the passenger seat, insisting it was more comfortable to sprawl in the tiny backseat. Then Dean complained that he wasn’t tired, and he was sore after a half hour. Peter forced Dean into the reclined chair and held his hand taking pain, Peter was feeling guilty about manhandling Dean, when quite a substantial amount of pain came across the connection. Ignoring it for now Peter drove in silence and avoided all state troopers fairly successfully. 

Dean unsurprisingly slept for a long time, he was still recovering from his month and a bit in isolation. So 5 hours and a lot of speeding shaving a few hours off their travel time Dean woke up when Peter was fueling up in a town called Rock Springs. By peters estimate they will be in California at the latest 8 in the morning. 

Dean finally driving turned on the radio for some noise, as Peter relaxed a bit before slowly drifting off to sleep as the Car drove on into the night, peter did forget to add odd hunter magic into the mix so as he slept Dean somehow got them to Vegas in about 6 hours which seems physically impossible but Dean always had a knack of getting to where he needs to be. Peter sleepily thought it might be a blessing from the gods, or the angels at the very least. Waking up fully as the lights and sounds assaulted his werewolf Peter focused on Dean to make sure he was still fine to drive. 

Noticing Peter was awake Dean drove them to an out of the way diner … Obviously a hunter joint if the cleverly hidden sigils were any indication, Peter stuck close to Dean, he wasn’t allergic to any of the tests, but unknown hunters are never to be trusted, hell known hunters are barely trusted. 

“Dean-o, your Pa was in here a week ago lookin’ for ya, glad yer’ okay.” A very harsh whisper that sounded as if every breath was clawing its way out to form words greeted them as they walked into the oddly very clean diner, Peter watched as the Lady with a scar running from the top of her skull to the opposite side of her face and down to her jaw smiled at Dean. 

“Hey, Susie, How’s my favorite Gal?” Dean greeted back before grabbing the woman and hugging her, peter kept his face neutral as the scent of cheap cigarettes assaulted his nose. 

“You Wish boy, even if I was 40 years younger and this scar was fresh I would be out of your league.”

“You wound me,” Dean said, then patted his stomach “right here.”

“you brat, I will get you and yer’ fella a good meal and a pie, I swear to ya’ yer a psychic you always know when an apple pie is just long enough out the oven,” she shooed them with a very nasty crack of her tea towel towards an empty booth, before bustling to the kitchen and grabbing the coffee pot.

“So, why are you hiding from John?”

“I’m not.” Dean tried.

“Try again.” Susie poured their coffees

“Fine, my Aunt Claudia Died.”

“She was that young little thing who you’re Ma, may peace find her soul, saved from that werewolf in Tallahassee right?” Peter looked up, he never heard how Dean’s mom and his Aunt met.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Well when she met my uncle she fell in love with him, but, she got sick recently and just today…” dean trailed off and looked into his cup “Dad never liked me hanging around them too much, thinks they were both civilians.”

“So yer sneaking back to pay the respects needed, okay Hunny, I will keep this meeting out of the news.” Susie took off again and came back with burgers and a mountain of curly fries.

After eating the meal, which was amazing, Peter had to admit, and the pie was worth killing everything for, Dean and peter said their good- byes to Susie. 

“Dean always a pleasure,” she hugged him tightly. “And you wolf boy, don’t be a stranger around here either,” Peter went wide eyed as she gave him a hug as well. “Don’t look so surprised, I got this scar from on o’ ya strange creatures. I can tell em’ a mile away now.”

“She’s lying, she can only do that because all B types look stiff and nervous walking into a hunter joint.” Dean started dragging Peter to the door.

“There you go, tellin’ my secrets again. Now go on, before I really try and hit you with this towel.” Susie cracked it again for effect, and dean winked at her on his way out. 

After that the drive was quick and as the sun broke over the horizon they entered California State only a few more hours until they reached Beacon Hills.


	4. A Funeral for a Demon.

Dean threw a fit as soon as Peter drove past the Stilinski house, and the Hospital, and even the Sheriff Station. Peter took them straight to the Hale house, where the Hales all ran out to greet the duo. As annoyed as Dean was he couldn’t help but smile and hug every one of the Hales.

“Come on hunny, we need to get you caught up on everything that we know.” Talia led Dean inside as the kids grabbed their luggage and took it inside either Deans Cabin or Peter’s room. 

“What happened to Stiles?” Dean asked as Erik pushed him into a chair at the dining room table.

“Far as I could tell” Talia started putting on hot water, and coffee. “he had a panic attack, stopped breathing a nurse noticed as the others were rushing around the collapsed Meatsuit, Stiles was scratched up pretty bad has a busted lip and a few scrapes and bruises, but alive, he isn’t talking, and the panic attacks are frequent.” Talia sat down across from Dean and Peter. “The main cause of them is seeing his father. I can only guess it’s the guilt of killing his mother.”

“I need to get to him now” Dean tried to get up, anticipating the move Peter put a claw into Dean’s thigh.

“Sit down, Dean.”

“Ow, son of a bitch!” Dean smacked peter.

“DEAN language.” Talia yelled eyes flashing red.

“He clawed me.”

“You were acting like an idiot of course you got claws, better his than mine, now sit down and shut up.” Talia watched as Dean pouted but listened. “Your brother just killed his mother, and for some reason is now terrified of the Sherriff, we need to know why, and we also need to know what happened in that room, we have until Saturday that is when the funeral will be. How long are you able to stay Dean?”

“Umm, Dad still thinks I am missing, I haven’t phoned Bobby yet, but I could guess about a month or so, hopefully longer. Depends on if Dad grows a heart, I may have to talk to Chicken Wings, and maybe Hot Wings will help.”

“Who is Hot Wings?” Erik asked.

“Apparently the Angel that helped him out of heaven?” Peter explained and raised a brow at the nickname.  
“Okay so you have at least a month that’s good. You can watch over Stiles. Poor baby, his birthday is in a couple of weeks, you know how hard that day is for him already.” Dean’s eyes widened he completely forgot about his uncles odd behaviour year after year. “That might be one of the reasons Little Star Is scared of the Sheriff. You have to have lunch before you go rushing head first into this situation.” 

“I should phone Sam, let him know… Aunt Claudia died.”

“Will he even bother answering?” Erik asked fully knowing how Sam had been acting.

“He left a message saying he would…. When he found out I was missing.”

“Okay if you must, I insist you do that here though, I don’t want you to be disappointed again, especially at this time. Maybe after lunch okay, the kids all miss you and you don’t smell like pack anymore so please Dean, stay?” Talia asked. 

“Yeah okay.” Dean was very grateful for the order, he would never admit it but it always made him nervous when he tried to phone his brother. “You’re right he probably won’t answer. It is a weekday. And he is in school.”

Talia placed some Tea in front of peter, and ruffled Dean’s hair before she passed him his coffee. “Well then we will leave a message, either way he has a right to know about his … umm Aunt’s passing.”

After that the go ahead was given to the kids to come back inside all of them huddled around Peter and Dean, Derek claimed the chair next to Dean and just held his hand, Cora sprawled across them and Laura just scented them and sat in her chair across from them, Dean smiled at them all, allowing himself to calm down Lunch was served and after that he just spent a little time with every member of the pack. Dean promised Cora her Birthday breakfast and cake, after she sat down on his lap and demanded it with claws and fangs and her yellow eyes glowing fiercely. Derek was just there, holding some part of him, the kid never seemed to grow out of his need for closeness to everyone, especially Dean, Dean thinks it’s because he was the first non-family member to know about him. Dean doesn’t mind at all having this extra shadow, especially after his months away. Laura was well into her first year as a teen, she was showing all the signs of wanting and needing to be seen older than she actually was. So today she was a little aloof, but her instincts were fighting her defiant mind and slowly but surely she ended up pressed against Deans side. Dean needed this, being surrounded by Family, he didn’t realize how tense he was, now as the Tension left his body, the aches and pains started up again, his missing week catching up with him slowly. Derek always the observant one, took the pain away, without Dean noticing. Peter grinned at his nephew, he was a sneaky one when he needed to be, and Peter suspects the Derek saw the potential for pain the moment he saw Dean get out of the car. Dean slowly drifted off to sleep with the kids on the floor peacefully.

Talia Woke up her wayward pack member an hour later “Dean Come on hunny wake up, you need to call that Sam” 

“Okay” Dean slowly woke up, feeling better than he has in a long time. Knowing that Talia would always look out for him, that Talia would take care of things, it always left Dean feeling safe in the Hale house, even though it might take an hour to get to this state. Dean looked around Derek was still holding his hand. Dean slowly pried the hand off his. Slowly getting up trying not to disturb the three siblings Dean made his way to the Library where Peter, Talia and Erik were waiting for him. “Why is this so… scary?” Dean glared at the cellphones in front of him.

“Dean this will be the first time you spoke to your brother in years you just know the basics about him, he did his college upgrading for school, and he is now in pre law, studying for his LSATS next year.”

Dean stared at the phones in front of him, Sam knows the Hunter number, that’s the one he phoned. Then there was the Emergency line, and then Peter, and Stiles’ phone. “Can I use your home phone?”

“Sure.” Erik handed him the cordless phone from behind him. “Here fully charged as well”

Dean now stared at the phone in his hand and punched in the number memorized by heart. Dean looked up and Peter grabbed his hand, just as Dean Hit send. 

“Hello, Sam’s Phone.” A girl giggled, Dean could hear his brother angrily demand his phone over. “Why won’t you let me ever touch this phone… ugh fine. Here is your precious old ass phone.”

“Jess, come on it’s just, my family is the only one who phones this number.”

“And you never answer it, I thought hey maybe I might.”

“Jess, I don’t like anything from my past.” Dean looked stricken and he could see all the wolves react. Deans own breath caught in his throat as he heard Sam’s breath. 

Dean cleared his throat “Hello, Sammy.”

“Dean, you’re alright, umm. I... Shit Dean I am sorry, you heard that. Didn’t you” Sam continued to mumble. “I didn’t mean you. Just …” 

“Sammy, Aunt Claudia died” Dean cringed at how he blurted that.

“What, what happened?” Sam quickly asked.

“I don’t know the details but she has been sick for a month’s now.” 

“I didn’t know.”

“I tried Calling,” Dean sighed “I just thought you should know, maybe come to the funeral. Meet our…” Peter squeezed Deans Hand. “Stiles, meet Stiles, you know Uncle Noah’s kid.” Dean sighed again.

“Oh, I forgot about him.” 

“You were so excited when we lived in Beacon Hills,” Dean was starting to feel a little more than pissed off at his brother. “Anyway, I am fine, dad doesn’t know I am back, I want to hang around Uncle Noah and Stiles for a while, I know how they are feeling now. Just the funeral is Saturday, if you wanna come pay your respects.” 

“Yeah, I might.”

Dean doubted he would see his brother. “See you later Sammy.” Dean hung up before he could hear a reply. That went better and worse than he thought. “Well that’s something crossed off the list. What’s next?” Dean tried to wipe a tear before it fell. 

“Dean, it’s okay.” Talia reached to cup Dean’s face. 

Dean shook her hand off “NO, why is it so easy for him to forget us, his Family. How can he do that, every day we were always told that at the end of the day we had each other, and no matter who we were friends with or who we knew, none of that mattered because after everything it would be just the two of us?” Dean couldn’t stop his tears “Why does he throw me away like a piece of Garbage, what did I do to make him hate me.” 

Peter grabbed Dean and just held him as tightly as he could, and he stared at his sister, and alpha over his head. Talia nodded and led Erik out of the Library. “Dean, if you are his Garbage then you are my greatest treasure. I know, you know, you have us, and I know that you have loved Samuel all his life.” Dean made a rough sound “I also know that, this” Peter grabbed a cloth from somewhere and wiped Deans face “is left over from you being the only one holding on to the Secret that your Aunt Claudia died 7 years ago, that now everyone is mourning the Woman who was lost in an odd war your father started, and is still fighting.” Peter made Dean look at him “you asked what the next step is, well my wonderful soldier, your next order is to grieve your Aunt fully, and to go and sort out our pup, because one brother may have thrown you away, but Little Star needs you.” Peter waited for Dean to pull himself together. “Now that it’s closer to noon, visiting hours are definitely open, also the sheriff is probably there, so let’s go pull your family together.”

The trip to the hospital was definitely way too long and also too short. Going into the unknown is what Dean does constantly but this is different. Taking a deep breath, Dean walked into the building, and sort of recognized the woman his uncle pointed out as Cloudia’s nurse. He waved off Peter who was going to look for clues in Cloudia’s room. Dean quickly made his way up to the Nurses station.

“Hi, Ummm I am looking for the Stilinski’s?” Dean cleared his throat and tried to smile.

“You must be Dean, Your Uncle told me to expect you, I wasn’t quite expecting you this fast though, no matter. Come on I’ll show you the way I need to check on Stiles, Names Melissa by the way.”

“How is Stiles?” Dean asked, “How is my uncle?”

“Stiles is okay he’s not speaking, and his Panic attacks are awful, but he is okay, he looks worse than he is, but in a couple of days the bruising won’t look so black.” Dean winced, he sort of knew what happened knowing his tiny little brother had to fight of an angry angel demon thing was a scary thought, and hopefully Peter would be able to figure out more. “The Sheriff, is devastated, he just lost his wife and he can’t see his son because it triggers a panic attack.” Melissa stopped before a turn in the hallway. “I am glad you are here for him, for both of them.”

“I will always be here for them.” Dean said, and the Nurse nodded at him before completing the turn, There his uncle sat, looking un-showered, unshaved, and all around unkempt. Dean walked right up to him before kneeling dawn and just hugging his uncle. “Hey, Uncle Noah, I’m here, I am safe, and it will be okay.” Through this his uncle didn’t really react, but after a while, he clung to Dean.

“Please Dean, go to Stiles, Please, help him, he always listens to you.” The Sheriff looked so tired and weary “Please just help him, Dean he’s in there.” The Sheriff pushed Dean towards the room with the blinds drawn and the door barely ajar. 

“Okay, I will go in there, and see how it goes.” Dean took one last look and went into the near silent room. There on the bed was Stiles, his Jaw was bruised and his lip was swollen and bleeding. There were scratches on his neck and collar area and there were bandages on both arms. Dean could hold back the gasp “Oh, Little star.” Dean closed his eyes just hating what he was seeing. 

“I’s Sthiles.” A very raspy quiet voice slurred out. 

Dean could help but chuckle as he pulled up a chair beside his brother. “You will always be my shining star. How are you holding up, pup?”

“Hurts.” Came the raspy reply. 

Dean found some water within arm’s reach and pours some into a cup. “here you go,” the kid started gulping water down , anticipating it Dean had the foresight to not fill the cup up, refilling the water “ Slowly Stiles, you will probably throw it all up.” He once again handed the cup to Stiles. 

“Thanks Dee.” Stiles looked does at his lap, “umm Dee, does it hurt to die?”

“Sometimes, and sometimes not.” Dean grabbed Stiles' hand that was creeping up to his mouth. “Why do you ask?” Dean started playing with Stiles’ hand, tickling the palm and just holding it in his hand. 

“Cause I hurt Meat suit.” Stiles’ breath was coming in erratically and his heart monitor was speeding up, “and I think I was hurting momma too.” Stiles hand tightened on his.

“Hey hush now, Stiles come on buddy breath with me. “ Dean placed the hand on his chest “now your momma was a tough old bird, she could throw me around, and when you were a baby she did, especially when you climbed things, don’t know why I was to blame for that though.” Dean watched as things barely calmed down, “so don’t you worry about you hurting her, it’s very difficult to hurt a Demon, believe me I know.” 

“But I wanted Meat suit to suffer, for hurting momma so much, for hurting me. Am I a bad person?” Stiles looked up, so hurt that he could make someone suffer. 

“No, no you are not a bad person, for that. Is this why you won’t see your dad?”

“Meat suit said he’s gonna remember everything about Claudia, and his other son now. I don’t want him to hate me just yet.” 

“That…” Dean couldn’t lie to the kid, it is a possibility that Noah will remember everything. “I will be here, and before I leave I will make sure everything is okay, but right now, at this moment He is waiting outside just in case you are ready to see him.” Dean grabbed the kid’s hand “right now, he is worried about you, Mephistopheles Morning-star Winchester Stilinski.”

“I hate that name.” Stiles pouted.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, only I know it, and can spell it, so I think you’re safe.” Dean winks. “Now how about you let your daddy in here?” Dean suggested.

“Can, can it just be me and you for a bit.” Stiles scooted over and patted his bed. 

“Okay. It will just be me and you.” Dean pulled Stiles close as he sat on the bed. “I lost my mommy too, when I was a little younger than you.” Stiles gasped, the kid knew about Mary, just not Dean’s side. “Now, when my mommy died, I had to take care of my other brother Sam, and for a long time my dad, too.”

“So I have to take care of Dad?” Stiles asked. 

“No, I won’t let that happen if I can help it, you also have the Hales to help.” Dean started petting Stiles’ hair. “But I think after taking care of everyone for so long, I forgot to cry for my mom.” Dean felt Stiles tense up. Knowing the kid has only spoke to him Dean figured this was important to tell him. “I forgot to cry for myself. Stiles, it’s okay that you’re scared, it’s okay that you are hurting, even though you hurt your mom, I know you Killed meat suit, but you’re allowed to feel sad. “Dean looked at all the Monitors speeding up. “ When you are ready, you can tell me everything that happened, because I know that Demons are sneaky and your mom might be in Hell fighting her way back to you as we speak.” 

“Really,” a gulp of air followed. “Momma might be okay?”

“Yeah like I said she was a tough old bird, so you have to stop telling yourself you don’t get to be sad okay. Because I am here now, and I will take care of everything.” Dean heard the Monitors speed up again. Just before Dean went to make the point again, Stiles hid his face into Deans side and screamed, Dean rocked his brother back and forth as the lights flickered and the patient alerts went off, soon the nurses almost comically bumped into each other trying to get in the room only to stop when they see the small boy who hasn’t said a word, or shed a tear since his mother died break down in the arms of a stranger. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Slowly the nurses turned off the machines, and Melissa gently placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Thank-you.”

Dean nodded to her but before she turned to leave he stopped her with a question. “Stiles, do you want your dad in here?” Dean asked the now hiccupping boy. 

Dean was only answered with a nod of the head. So Dean mimicked the motion to tell Melissa to let Noah into the room. Quickly the Sheriff replaced Dean holding onto Stiles, Dean gave Noah’s shoulder a squeeze before giving the two one last look before leaving the room. There is a Funeral to plan after all, Dean snorted getting odd looks from some people, Dean was in a good mood, his Uncle was able to talk to Stiles now, and Stiles was emotionally okay. Dean quickly made his way to Cloudia’s old room, where Peter was waiting for him. 

“Well at least you were successful with little star, and your right about Cloudia being sneaky, there is sulphur residue everywhere in the room.” Peter pointed out the Yellow powder around the various small cracks along the floor. “Also he definitely has a lot more Angel Mojo than before, look at the all the electrical fixtures, “Peter pointed out the blown lights and the burn marks that followed each wire that surrounded the room. “ The nurses think that the flickering lights triggered an episode, and when Stiles finally fought Claudia off she knocked over her table that had a lamp and her water and was then electrocuted to death. Stiles burned out her soul,” Dean looked at the damage around the room “So congrats Little Star still has both biological parent’s it’s a bloody miracle, and he should have burnt out Cloudia as well.” 

“That’s good news. I figured she left but, no matter,” Dean started giggling, Peter raised an eyebrow, but figured Deans whirlwind of emotions caught up to the hunter making him delirious. “I now have to plan a Funeral for a not dead demon’s used up meat suit.” 

“Come on you idiot let’s get going before you get yourself committed.” Peter smiled as Dean walked ahead of him, It seemed things were settling down’ finally.


End file.
